


The Magic Sleigh Ride

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Malfoy and Auror Potter meet at the Hogsmeade Christmas market. Written for a number of holiday challenges and prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts), [susan5124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan5124/gifts), [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



_Have a merry Christmas Day_  
_Move around the sparkling fire  
_Have a merry Christmas Day  
_Find a broomstick in your…___

Draco let the words to “Christmas at Hogwarts” trail off awkwardly as he realised he’d been singing under his breath. He looked down and coughed into his fist, hoping that no one had heard him. Holiday cheer didn't suit a Potions professor, but the Hogsmeade Christmas market was the best thing since…well, since he’d spied the curve of Harry Potter’s arse through his Auror uniform last summer. But that had also been a rare and unexpectedly delightful occurrence.

“A broomstick in your what?” A familiar voice asked in his ear.

Draco turned around and, as luck would have it, found himself staring into the bespectacled green eyes of one Auror Potter, who had apparently just joined him in the queue. In full uniform. Oozing authority from his fancy buttons, black trench coat, and leather boots.

“Potter,” Draco said, looking away quickly. “Shouldn't you be working?”

“I’m taking a lunch break. Ron's covering for me.”

Draco nodded and stepped forward as space was freed up in front of him.

“Can I buy you a hot chocolate?” Potter nodded at the stall in front of them.

Draco’s brow wrinkled. The Malfoy’s weren’t as well off as they’d been before the war, but it wasn’t as if he needed financial assistance.

“Potter, I think I can — " He started, but then he noticed the flash of hurt in Potter’s eyes and the way his shoulders had dropped about an inch. The realisation hit him with the force of a Bludger.

_Oh._

“I mean, sure,” Draco amended, and Potter’s face lit up.

As they stood in silence, Draco wondered if the temperature had risen. Moments ago he'd been shivering, wishing he'd brought a thicker scarf, and now he felt too warm in his cloak.

"I wish they'd done this when we were at school," Potter said, and then he grinned. "But I guess you sort of are still at school."

Draco looked at the ground to hide his smile. "It's not the same."

Potter stepped up the stall and ordered their drinks. As he waited, Draco cast a glance inside Madam Puddifoot's, where a sprig of mistletoe hung above each table, and felt a fluttering in his stomach. Many of the couples inside were kissing. It had been a while since he'd kissed someone, and even longer since he'd enjoyed kissing someone.

"Here you go," Potter said, handing him a mug of hot chocolate. The steam rose in the form of a Christmas tree, and then morphed into an overfilled stocking. "Neat, huh?"

Potter took his arm and began leading him away from the stall. The touch sent a jolt of electricity through Draco. "You're right," Potter said, "it's probably not the same. But that doesn't mean it can't be as exciting."

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked.

Potter shrugged even as he steered Draco toward a line of reindeer-drawn sleds. "Maybe a magic sleigh ride?"

"A magic sleigh ride," Draco repeated, wondering how silly he'd appear to the students, but Harry was already paying one of the wizards dressed as Father Christmas, who operated the rides.

"Come on, Professor Malfoy!" Potter said, waving him over.

Draco picked up his pace. "All right, just don't call my name that loudly."

A group of three Gryffindor girls standing over by the next sleigh had noticed the proceedings and started whispering and giggling.

Draco slid into the seat next to Potter, mug of hot chocolate still in hand. The reindeer took off in a slow trot, but quickly picked up speed. Within thirty seconds, they had lifted off.

"Wow," Potter said, looking over the side of the sleigh, "this is amazing!"

"It's magic, Potter. I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now."

Potter turned to him as if he'd been offended, but then he saw Draco's grin and smiled back. "Oh, hush."

They flew higher and higher over the wintry landscape. Draco spotted a snowman fashioned to Potter's likeness, and pointed it out with glee.

"Ugh," Potter said in response. He swirled what remained of his hot chocolate and finished it in one gulp. The mug in his hand shimmered and disappeared.

"What are those?" Draco nodded at the red-and-white cane-shaped things Potter had drawn out of his pocked.

"Candy canes. It's a Muggle holiday sweet," Potter said, offering him one. "They taste like peppermint."

Draco accepted it warily and removed the wrapping. Potter had already sucked the straight end of the sweet into his mouth and continued to look out onto the landscape below. Clearly he was oblivious to the effect he was having on Draco. Draco gave his own candy cane a tentative lick and decided it was good.

"That's weird," Potter said, glancing at his watch. "It's only 2:00 PM and the sun's already setting."

"Maybe it's part of the magic," Draco said. Then he remembered something he hadn't asked earlier because there had been students nearby, and his body tensed. "Potter, why are there Aurors in Hogsmeade?"

Potter turned to him and lifted his chin haughtily. "That's top-secret."

"No, seriously. Because if there's some danger to the students, I think the professors should have been informed."

"It's just a precaution," Potter said with a shake of his head. "Nothing to worry about."

Draco stared.

"Seriously. Do you think I'd be here, riding in a sleigh with you, if anyone was truly in danger?"

It didn't take Draco long to answer. "No."

The sky was dark now, with only a hint of red on the horizon; only a few minutes had passed. Potter sidled closer while Draco looked up at the twinkling stars. He took Draco's hand and laced their fingers together. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Draco's heart sped up. He turned to look at Potter and gasped as he found his lips locked in a kiss. Potter's breath was a hot contrast to the wintry wind, and he tasted of chocolate and peppermint. Draco opened up more and more to the experience, kissing him back with a ferocity he'd never shown a partner before.

A sudden jolt caused them to seperate. They had landed back in Hogsmeade, and it was daylight once more.

Potter hopped out of the sled faster than Draco would have liked, but when he turned to Draco his smile was genuine and his eyes hopeful. "Can I see you again?"

"I suppose we could arrange something," Draco said.

"Before Christmas?"

Draco smiled in spite of himself. "I'd like that."

 

The End.


End file.
